Errada
by Tecla SAP
Summary: O mundo havia parado porque ele estava ali, seu corpo duro, suas juntas retesadas, seus olhos perigosamente negros, e ele gritava alguma coisa mas ela não conseguia se focar." J/L, oneshot, tradução.


**Nota da tradutora: **A fic foi originalmente escrita pela corny sloth (.net/u/997503/corny_sloth) e o link original dela é (.net/s/5699628/1/Wrong). A tradução não foi betada por ninguém.

**Tradutora:** Lihhelsing

* * *

**Errada**

O mundo havia parado.

O mundo havia parado porque ele estava ali, seu corpo duro, suas juntas retesadas, seus olhos perigosamente negros, e ele gritava alguma coisa mas ela não conseguia se focar.

O quarto estava barulhento, mas ela não conseguia ouvi-lo de qualquer forma.

Ela só conseguia ouvir o barulho do coração latejando em suas orelhas, e um soluço que subia por sua garganta e sua visão que estava embaçando.

"- não mais! Você é uma hipócrita e eu-"

Ela não conseguia mais ouvir. Sabia como aquele argumento terminaria; como sempre termina. Ela iria retaliá-lo, daria um tapa em seu rosto e explodiria.

Mas ela não podia se mexer. Sua voz estava presa na garganta, seus dedos dormentes e seus pés cravados no chão.

"-não tem nada para me dizer, é isso?!" Ele falava alto e as pessoas passavam encarando porque Lily Evans estava muda, e era uma lágrima escorrendo pela bochecha dela?

O suspirou dele ressoou nas orelhas dela, e suas mãos esfregando cansadamente seus olhos, e então _ele_ estava indo embora, seus passos rápidos e certos, e a única coisa que ela podia fazer era chamá-lo fracamente _"James"_, mas ele não a ouviu, o som do buraco do retrato fechando atrás dele ressoou por seus ossos, porque pela primeira vez em sua vida, Lily Evans estava errada.

O mundo havia parado.

O mundo havia parado porque ela estava andando pelo Salão Principal e todos a olhavam por cima de seus cafés-da-manhã, ela manteve o olhar fixo onde seus amigos estavam sentados, suas pernas tremiam incontrolavelmente e seu estomago estava embrulhado.

Ninguém disse uma palavra enquanto ela se sentava, e sentiu-se grata por isso.

Ela ignorou os olhares penetrantes que todos lançavam a ela e concentrou-se em seu prato, o estomago revirando-se desconfortavelmente.

"Eu estava errada," Ela sussurrou e seus amigos a olharam chocados, garfos e facas pararam no meio do caminho. "Eu estava errada," ela repetiu e sentiu a mão de Dorcas em seu ombro, afagando-o.

"Diga isso a ele, então."

O mundo havia parado.

O mundo havia parado porque ela estava em frente a porta do dormitório de James, seu coração havia subido até a garganta e suas mãos suavam.

Ela bateu com os nós dos dedos na madeira e ouviu barulhos de dentro do quarto, antes da porta ser aberta.

Ele ainda estava de pijamas e a olhou surpreso, bravo e com certo desconforto. Ele suspirou pesadamente e correu a mão pelo cabelo. "Posso te ajudar?" Ele perguntou e as palavras ficaram presas na garganta dela. "Ok, então," Ele rolou os olhos quando ela não respondeu e ia fechar a porta, mas ela pôs sua mão para segurá-la aberta.

"Espere," ela murmurou. "Apenas espere, por favor."

Ele a olhou intensamente, seus olhos cerrados, depois de assentir ele a deixou entrar. Ele parou próximo a porta, encostando-se na parede, suas mãos nos bolsos da calça e um apático olhar no rosto.

Ela engoliu em seco e se atrapalhou com seu robe antes de encontrar seus olhos. "Eu sinto muito."

Ele assentiu lentamente e abriu a porta de novo. "Ok, obrigado, pode ir agora."

Ela ignorou seu tom ofensivo e balançou a cabeça. "Não até você me _ouvir._" Ele rolou os olhos novamente e fechou a porta, voltando a sua posição inicial. "Desculpe-me por começar essa briga. Eu estava errada; eu nunca quis dizer as coisas que disse. Você não é mais aquela pessoa, James, e é por isso que estou insistindo." Ela não percebeu que tinha se aproximado dele, e ela podia dizer o quão desconfortável ele estava pela proximidade deles. "E – por essa razão..." Ela continuou, "É que – que-"

"Que, o que?" Ele se afastou da parede e ela podia quase sentir sua fúria empurrando-a. "Por favor, ilumine-me sobre porque você pensou que seria apropriado me chamar de esnobe, egoísta, mimado, sem consideração pelos sentimentos de ninguém mais além dos meus próprios-"

"Porque eu estava falando sobre os _meus_ sentimentos." Ela deixou escapar, cortando através dele, e ele não pode fazer nada além de ficar parado, completamente surpreso.

"_Seus_ sentimentos? Quais _sentimentos?_" Ele devolveu, e eles estavam tão próximos que ela mal conseguia respirar.

"Eu gosto de você, está bem?!" Ela exclamou, ocupando-se com seu próprio robe, apenas para não olhar dentro dos olhos ardentes dele.

O silêncio tomou conta completamente, e ela o olhou, e o encontrou encarando-a, a confusão escrita em suas feições. "Você gosta?" Ele sussurrou e a esperança e a dor em seu tom de voz quebraram o coração dela.

Os lábios dele estavam pressionados contra os dela, pressionando agressivamente e ela podia jurar que seu coração tinha parado de bater. Havia paixão e sensibilidade na forma com que ele a tocava e segurava, e ela podia quase ouvir o coração batendo inconstante em seu peito, e era por isso que o mundo havia parado.

* * *

**N/A: **Reviews fazem o mundo andar!

**N/T:** Todas as reviews mandadas serão traduzidas e encaminhadas para a autora original, portanto comentem que ela ficará muito feliz!


End file.
